A Rising Sun
by Spicey-Muffin
Summary: Esther's Aunt is dead? What will happen? Based on GriffendorAngel's Fic The Darkness that Binds us...


A/N: Eat your heart out Lenna! This story is for my friend, (and Aunt) Lenna. This story is kinda based on her sequel 'The Darkness that Binds us.' If it doesn't make any seance then just go read her story and you'll get it. Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of Lenna story line, and I don't own ANY of Lenna's characters. I DO own Esther however. This is in her Point Of View.   
  
A Rising Sun  
  
"And I dreamed you were next to me,  
and all your scars refused to bleed.  
I dreamed that love and peace had power,  
Over fear and bitterness..."  
-PC3 'I dream..'  
  
I sat in my room waiting for the real news, not just rumors. Lenna couldn't be dead. She was our angel. She was our light! Fred. What would he do without her? What would I do without her?   
  
I could have stopped it. I could of. As I sit here I look at my hands. These are the hands of faith. Or at least that's what I would have believed before this happened. I am the Angel of Faith. I...I... can't do anything without her.  
  
I don't deserve my title. I wish God would strip me of it. Why? I have nothing left. She's the only family I have left! My mom died, my father might as well die, he doesn't care anymore, and my sister has become a deatheater. Lenna, Jake and Granddad. They are all I have. They are all slipping away.  
  
Death. Pain. Hurt. Suffering. Why? Angry at the world I hit the wall with both fists. Lenna was the Angel of Life! How could Life die? How can we live if it did? Questions pound my head like endless waves. Over and over they run through my head, giving me a headache. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?   
  
That's when Fred comes in. With Lenna gone he has slowly slipped away. Sometimes I can barely bring myself to look at him. Fred and George are like my brothers. They are the laughter in my life; they were in Lenna's too. I come up to him, just daring to whisper.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"She's gone on her own choice... She killed herself."  
  
I choke back new tears. I don't want to believe what I just heard. The cross necklace around my neck started to faintly glow. That's when I knew.  
  
'Power to see beyond what your eyes behold...'   
  
I could have stopped it then. I could have seen the moment she tried to kill herself and stopped her. I could've have…   
  
"Esther, could I be alone?"  
  
I look up, "Fred?"  
  
"I can't live without her. She's dead and the world might as well stop spinning." He looked outside at the rain that started to pour. "See, even the sun refuses to get up." His golden-brown eyes stare at me with sadness and hurt, "Essie, please..."  
  
I nodded, and run out of the room. Charity tries to stop me in the Common Room but I won't let her. I know she fallowed me but I didn't care.   
  
Once outside I run to the end of the grounds and tripped. Falling in the mud, I find out I do not care what happens anymore. I let the rain run over my bent head, while I just cried. You left me Lenna. You said we were family. You said...  
  
"Esther..." It was Charity, and I turned away. "It was her choice." She knelt beside me her black hair falling onto one side. "Please talk to me." That's when I noticed we weren't muddy and wet anymore. I could feel the rain on my face, but I'm not wet.   
  
Charity was transformed into the Angel of Peace. Her long dark hair had light purple gems in it and her dress is purple while long purple wings are at her back. I look down hating what I saw: A long beautiful golden dress and golden wings at my back. I know my golden hair is shorter with almost white streaks in it and my eyes a clearer sapphire blue. Hating it because I know I'm not worthy to be an Angel. Not worthy of anything.   
  
"What?" I stood screaming into the rain. "You don't even care! Charity! She was your sister!!"  
  
Charity shook her head, "Peace comes with the Morning. She had a choice and made it."  
  
"You only have peace because you are The Angel of Peace."  
  
Charity became angry, "And you are the Angel of Faith! Start acting like it."  
  
"What's left Charity? You tell me! My family is almost gone; my visions of my brother's death will come true like all my others. The school will turn to dust. Fred will become a silent shell. I have nothing left to have faith in."  
  
I looked at the ground, "My Gift lets me see beyond land, sea and time. That's my power! I didn't see, and I let her die."  
  
Charity sighed, "You can't save everyone, Essie. Life isn't yours to keep." She looked back at Hogwarts, "They still need us Esther. That's what you can live for."  
  
As if on cue the rain stopped and one by one each of the other angels came to us. Hope, Joy, Love, Peace, Comfort, Light, Death, Darkness and others too numerous to count. The sun came over the edge of the lake as if to say, I'm still here.   
  
"Have faith in the sun Esther, if nothing else. She'll always rise."  
Faith is a funny thing. However it's the only thing I have left to dwell on: Peace comes with the morning and Faith with the Rising Sun.   
  
Come home, Lenna. Come home.  
'I dreamed of things yet to be,   
Of angel wings that carried me,  
From suffering and agony to eternity...  
  
... I dreamed I saw a million angels,  
coming forth to rescue me.  
Singing welcome home my faithful servant.  
Singing words I long to hear."  
-PC3   
Okay well do you like it? If not, I was just bored one afternoon when I was stuck at home with only Lenna's Stories. See what they do to me?? *Cries* Just kidden, hope you guys like it.  
  
-Hugs   
The Angel of Insanity  
Tilly 


End file.
